1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an organic semiconductor composition comprising oligomer compounds, a composition for patterning an organic semiconductor layer comprising the same, an organic semiconductor thin film using the same, and an organic electronic device employing the thin film. Other example embodiments relate to an organic semiconductor composition, in which low-molecular-weight oligomer compounds are distributed in the spaces of a polymer compound so that the free spaces of the organic semiconductor polymer compound are filled with the low-molecular-weight oligomer compounds upon the formation of an organic semiconductor thin film, thereby increasing π-π stacking effects, and to an organic semiconductor thin film using the same and an organic electronic device comprising the thin film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because the development of polyacetylene, which is a conjugated organic polymer having semiconductor properties, organic semiconductors have been receiving attention as electrical and electronic material thanks to the advantages of organic material, for example, various synthesis methods, relatively easy formability into fibers or films, flexibility, conductivity, and decreased preparation costs, and thus have been intensively and extensively studied in the broad field of functional electronic devices and optical devices. Among devices using such a conductive polymer, research into organic thin film transistors (OTFTs), including a semiconductor layer formed of organic material is being conducted all over the world these days.
Compared to conventional silicon thin film transistors, OTFTs may be advantageous because it is possible to form a semiconductor layer through a solution process, in place of plasma-enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD), and all of the fabrication processes may be carried out using a roll-to-roll process on a plastic substrate, if necessary, thus decreasing the cost of fabricating the transistor. Accordingly, the OTFT may be variously applicable to devices for driving active displays, smart cards and/or plastic chips for inventory tags.
However, where a solution process is adopted to form the thin film of the OTFT, the process may suffer because intermolecular ordering is random, and thus, a highly ordered thin film may be difficult to obtain, undesirably decreasing charge mobility and increasing the cut-off leakage current, therefore entailing difficulties in application to actual devices.
With the goal of solving such problems, methods of treating an insulator with a surface treating agent compatible with a semiconductor material have been mainly used, but may be disadvantageous because the manufacturing cost is increased by the use of additional material, the manufacturing process is complicated, and desired effects are not sufficiently achieved. Thus, there is an urgent need for the development of an organic semiconductor composition capable of being subjected to a solution process and increasing intermolecular π-π stacking effects to thus improve the properties of organic electronic devices.